A Carnivore's Property
by croixisdaddy
Summary: Hibari Kyouya had always been attracted to power. So you know what'll happen when he took a trip to Ikebukuro and met a blond ex- bartender. Oneshot.


**Title:** A Carnivore's Property

**Chapter:** One Shot

**Summary:** Hibari Kyouya had always been attracted to power. So you know what'll happen when he took a trip to Ikebukuro and met a blond ex- bartender. Oneshot.

* * *

Herbivores.. Crowding..

Hibari Kyouya gritted his teeth as he walkes through the street of Ikebukuro, surprisingly dressed in a casual outfit for once. Casual as in, indigo t-shirt with a fur trimmed coat over it and jeans that hugged his figure nicely. Nyum. Now.. Why was he in Ikebukuro? He heaved a sigh, his parents decided to spend the holiday at a city, and it happened to be Ikebukuro.

Truthfully, Hibari didnt know a thing about Ikebukuro. So he was basically clueless, and somehow vulnerable in some sense. Yes, he was very vulnerable. Especially when he didnt see the sign post flying towards him.

"IIIIZAAAYAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUNNNN!"

That animalistic growl was his only warning, and he rolled out of the way, saving himself from a fatal hit. Snort, of course he wouldnt duck. That would be so undignified of him. That aside, the teenager slowly stood on his feet, silver eyes narrowing in annoyance as he caught sight of a blond bartender plucking off another signpost as if it was a flower.

What the fuck-

He rolled out of the way again when the signpost was swung towards him as the blond shouted, "Flea! I told you to not step in Ikebukuro!"

Flea?

"I'LL KILL YOUUUUU!"

A tick mark appeared on his forehead. Really? He attacked out of nowhere, called Hibari flea, and now was threatening to kill the Vongola Cloud Guardian? Ooh, he was really pushing it. Unfortunately, Hibari wasnt really known for his patience.

It was his blood thirst.

"Herbivore.." The teen growled, slowly walking towards the blond as he whipped out his gleaming tonfas, as if reflecting his thirst for a fight. "How dare you..." He glared at him, not registering the surprised look of the ex bartender's face upon realizing that he had the wrong person. "...Kamikorosu!"

He totally didnt see the blow coming.

Now, Shizuo realized that he kind of deserved it. But then, the kid lunged and attacked, a feral gleam in his eyes as he swung his tonfas wildly like a skilled fighter. Shizuo was allowed to defend himself right? And so he did.

However, Hibari was not called as the strongest guardian for nothing. With a smirk, he merely crouched and swept his leg against the others' legs, causing him to fall and catching him off guard. ".. Hn.. Omnivore." He acknowledged, deeming it as enough and tucked his tonfas back.

Shizuo was just about to get up, when a weight settled on his stomach, which was none other than the strange kid. Red hue appeared on his cheeks as he noticed the compromising position, and they were in the middle of street with the people staring at them! It didnt seem that the Izaya look-alike give a single fuck about it.

"Oi.. Kid!" He growled, twitching when the raven plucked his sunglasses off, his smirk widening as he did so. Ooh, this kid was really pissing him off- "Wao." Excuse me?

"You.." Hibari rested his hands on his chest, leaning down and licking his own lips predatorily.

Oi. Oi. What kind of situation is this? Oh my god. Shizuo was so not hyperventilating.

Hibari was so close to Shizuo, actually, he was nuzzling his cheek. He was attracted to power after all. "Mine." He whispered, a possessive gleam in his eyes as he said so, taking pleasure at the widening of the warm mocha eyes. "Mine. Omnivore, you're mine."

Did he just got claimed by a kid? An Izaya look-alike nonetheless? "Oi, if this is a joke-Mmph?!" Oh yes, he proved him wrong and sealed his words with kissing him.

Inwardly, Hibari disapproved the tabacco smoke he could smell and taste but he tasted exquisite. so he was not going to complain and enjoy his treat. "Mmn.." His tongue slyly licked the moist lips, marking the other in his own way as he nibbled his lower lip.

"Mine."

THIS IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT! Shizuo screamed in his mind as he stayed paralysed under the teen, torn between being horrified or enraged by the current situation. Ugh.. his hands were kinda itchy. Huh? What's this squishy and warm feeling...? Shizuo pondered on as he continued groping said squishy thing.

Abruptly, Hibari pulled away and smacked the blond's head, a growl escaping his lips as his cheeks were colored pink. "Omnivore.. You dare to take advantage of me..." He smirked, wait, he actually liked it? Shizuo spluttered, dumbfounded even by his own actions and somehow offended by the teen's words. "What the- you're the same too! Kissing me in the middle of the street, you're damn crazy kid! Get off me before-"

Oomph.

A smug smirk made its way to his lips as he pulled away from the small kiss, sucessfully shutting the ex bartender up. "You talk too much."

This kid is going to be the death of Shizuo

* * *

-FIN A/N: AAAAAND that's all. Hahaha, this is just something I did on whim after reading a fanfic, umm.. What was the name again? I'm so forgetful, I just remember that people keep calling Hibari as Chibi-Izaya at that fic. As I've said, thisnis a one shot since I'm not an active writer, who knows if I'll continue. Bye-bii~


End file.
